


Obviously it's tense, There's nothing else to say

by justanoodle



Series: It just sucks it played out like this [4]
Category: Dream SMP – Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conflict, Fluff and Angst, I think I spelt that wrong, LMAO, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, No Beta, Phil and Tommy have an argument, Phil is confused/mad, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is mad and exasperated, argument, cuz that's a main part of the series, he's got ADHD, i know very little ADHD, kind of resolved??, may be inaccurate, phil is neglectful, so thank you for that, strobebby basically wrote all the foundations of this chapter for me, technoblade sees his symptoms in tommy, tommy goes to get diagnosed, we die like i will in phys ed tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoodle/pseuds/justanoodle
Summary: “Theseus, don’t ignore me when I’m speaking to you.” Phil’s face was about to speak again when he received even more silence, but Tommy opened his mouth at the last second.“I’M TRYING TO BE GOOD LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO!” Theseus cried out, tears pouring down his cheeks. Why couldn’t Phil understand that he was just naturally Loud and could not talk Quietly?“Don’t yell–”–Or–Tommy gets diagnosed with ADHD and Phil finds out through an argument.[You don't have to read the series in order to understand! They can be read as individual stories just set in the same AU!][Title of fic series is a lyric from The Front Bottoms' song 'Father'. Title of fic itself is a lyric from The Front Bottoms' song 'camouflage']
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: It just sucks it played out like this [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183970
Comments: 14
Kudos: 272





	Obviously it's tense, There's nothing else to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strobebby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobebby/gifts).



> THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, TEA. (You'll recognize your words in this, hehe).
> 
> Tommy is around 9 in this and Wilbur & Techno are around 17.
> 
> You don't have to read the series in order to understand! They can be read as individual stories just set in the same AU!

“ _ Another _ letter home about your disruptive behaviour?” Wilbur crossed his arms, looking at Theseus disapprovingly. In his right hand was a crumpled up note from his younger brother’s teacher about how he couldn’t stop moving around and making noise in class.

The boy shrunk back a bit. “It’s not my fault! Class is so fucking boring and I can’t focus on anything! ‘Sides, I don’t even know I’m movin’ my hands and shit until Ms. yells at me to stop.” He mumbled the last bit, also crossing his arms.

Wilbur sighed, relaxing his posture, and beckoned Techno––who was sitting at the table––over to him. “Let me talk to Techno for a moment, alright? Go up to your room, I promise I’m not mad.”

Tommy hesitated but complied, swiftly running up the steps and into his room.

Wilbur turned to Techno, but the Piglin hybrid spoke first.

“I think it’s about time.”

“Yeah, me too. We’ve got enough evidence and it’s better sooner than later. Should we go today?”

“You want me to tag along?” Techno raised his brow. He was aware that a good portion of the villagers were scared of him, even if they didn’t know who he was.

“If you want to.” Wilbur shrugged. “I’ll probably take him today, though. It’s only half past three. We’ve got time.”

An hour later, Wilbur was taking Theseus into town for an ‘appointment on his behaviour’. Theseus was unsure what that meant but Wilbur reassured him that it was just so they could figure out why he was so uninvested and restless in class. Wilbur didn't want to tell him about the whole presumed ADHD thing solely because he didn't want to fuck up the explanation.

Tommy kept tugging his older brother around to look at the cool things in the shop windows, but the brunette firmly (yet gently) reminded him that they couldn’t keep stopping and waiting.

“Hi, Dr. Silvia.” The teen greeted when the town psychiatrist walked into the room. “Say hi, Tommy.”

“Hello.” Tommy greeted begrudgingly. He felt that there was something more to this appointment and he did not like it.

“Hi! How are you both doing today?” She smiled warmly, pulling up a chair.

“Oh we’re quite well, thank you. How are you?”

“Good, good! We’re here for Tommy, correct?” The doctor double-checked her papers.

“Yeah. His teacher has been complaining of disruptive behaviour and inability to focus in class.” Wilbur took out a few of the notes he’d received and handed them over. “Here––a few notes from her.”

When Dr. Silvia was done reading them, the brunette continued.

“I’ve also noticed him doing things like this. He bounces his legs a lot, snaps his fingers, flaps his hands, even hums a specific few melodies sometimes. I’m no expert, which is why we’re here, but I think it’s stimming?”

They both paused to look over at Theseus, who was up out of his seat and peering intensely at a bird a few meters away. He was tapping his fingers on the window sill absentmindedly and seemed to be off in a world of his own.

The doctor returned her attention to Wilbur. “Yes, those all sound like stims. Is there any other information on his behaviours you can give me?”

Wilbur explained that Techno, who Dr. Silvia knows has ADHD, has recognized his own symptoms in Theseus. He went on about times he’d seen Theseus stim, times he thought he demonstrated traits of ADHD, and times he swore Theseus hyperfixated on things.

It went on for awhile and Tommy occasionally butt into the conversation, but would duck out minutes later because it was boring.

An hour later, they’re walking out with an ADHD diagnosis, a temporary prescription, and some papers in hand. All for Tommy.

“How did it go?” Techno asked after he heard the door open.

“We were correct.” Wilbur announced, handing the papers over for proof.

Tommy wasn’t very invested in the conversation even though it concerned him. He instead stalked off to the living room to change the music that was playing into the Able Sisters.

The twins groaned but chuckled when they heard the tunes coming on for the millionth time.

“Eh well, not like it’s surprising.” Techno said, leading his  ~~ brother ~~ friend into the kitchen. “I see they prescribed some things.”

“Yeah, just temporary though. We’re seeing if it works and if not, they said they’ll give us something else to try.”

The Blood God hummed and resumed his cooking.

“We’ll have to tell Phil. Do you know when he’s home next?”

“No.”

Wilbur cursed under his breath. He took the tomatoes Techno was holding out for him expectantly and began to dice them.

“He left not even weeks ago so he’ll be back soon, surely.” It was a hopeful statement, Wilbur knew, but it was all he had.

Techno didn’t reply. He only hummed again and kept stirring the pot.

Phil was an odd subject in this house and they all knew that. Wilbur loved the man as his father, or at least he thought he did. It was hard to feel any love when he was so angry at the man for not loving Theseus the same. Techno was Phil’s best friend/son-whatever and they were mostly inseparable. They’d been war pals for centuries now––a family wouldn’t get in the way of that. But the Piglin also knew that Phil was not being a great parent. Theseus was confused. He thought of Phil as a dad, but didn’t understand why the man was never home.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

“Theseus, why are you so quiet?” Philza asked over dinner one night, confused and worried at his son’s silence.

Tommy hadn’t responded. Instead, his eyes focused on the food in front of him even more.

“Theseus? Son, you alright? Are you sick?” Phil had pried carefully. When no response came, he continued in a stronger voice. “Theseus, why did you stop talking to me?”

“Mm.” Tommy kept his eyes trained on his food. His movements of pushing the food around on his plate halted and he felt tears rise. He didn’t like the tone of Phil’s voice and he couldn’t help but feel like he was in trouble. Why though? He was being quiet, like his Dad always wanted him to be. So why was he mad?

Phil was oblivious to the desperate and worried fidgeting of Wilbur, who sat beside Tommy. Techno observed quietly as usual. He wasn’t one to get between these things. He was neutral ground,  ~~ loving ~~ liking both Phil and Wilbur & Tommy.

“Theseus?”

No answer.

“Theseus,  _ don’t _ ignore me when I’m speaking to you.” Phil’s face was about to speak again when he received even more silence, but Tommy opened his mouth at the last second.

“I’M TRYING TO BE GOOD LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO!” Theseus cried out, tears pouring down his cheeks. Why couldn’t Phil understand that he was just naturally Loud and could not talk Quietly?

“Don’t yell–”

“YOU SAID I WAS TOO LOUD– TOO ANNOYING– SO I TRIED TO STOP!” He continued, gasping softly at the end of the sentence to get some air into his lungs. The house sounded so quiet when he wasn’t yelling.

There were only a few seconds of stunned silence, though, until Theseus continued.

“BUT NOTHING’S GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. I CAN’T HELP THAT I’M LIKE THIS, DICKHEAD. I CAN’T ALWAYS BE– BE QUIET AND PERFECT LIKE YOU WANT ME TO BE.” Finally done, Theseus was breathing heavily and tears were dripping onto his food rapidly. The blond was trembling ever-so-slightly and his fingernails were digging into his thighs, quite nearly drawing blood.

With the quiet and shocked silence, Phil’s reply came in a calm yet almost patronizing tone. Controlled anger seeped through his voice. “I told you to  _ stop yelling _ . Not for you to  _ never speak another word again _ .”

Wilbur and Techno didn’t miss the way Phil’s knuckles turned white with how hard he was gripping his utensils.

“DADZA I’M TRYING. I’M–” Theseus sniffled, wiping away the tears that kept pouring. Soft hiccups escaped his lips and his shoulders kept shaking with his sobs. His heart was beating far too fast for comfort and he couldn’t bring himself to look up from his food. The boy’s voice was broken and too-quiet when he spoke again. “I’m trying  _ really hard _ .”

Theseus abruptly stood and sprinted up to his room to get away from the suffocating atmosphere and disappointed stares. His bedroom door slammed loudly, the sound ricocheting throughout the house.

Wilbur shot Phil a vile look. One sharp enough that any sensible person would be shrinking away.

~~ Except Phil wasn’t all sensible and he wasn’t exactly a person. ~~

“What?” Phil asked incredulously.

“You stay here. I’ll go talk to him.” The brunette sighed, surprisingly softly given what just happened to his little brother. He’d save his anger for later. Right now, Tommy was more important.

Wilbur quietly ascended the stairs and ducked into his room, fetching his guitar, before standing outside Tommy’s door.

_ Knock knock _

“Go away.” Came a stubborn, muffled reply.

“It’s Wilbur, not Phil.” The teen knew exactly who his brother was expecting––hoping––to see. Because he so desperately wished for Phil to comfort him once in his life, he didn’t think that it would be Wilbur. It would always be Wilbur.

There was a pause. “Come in.”

Wilbur entered and clicked the door shut behind him. He didn’t see Theseus anywhere in the room, which came as no surprise. The little gremlin loved hiding, like a coping mechanism of sorts. Good thing Wilbur knew exactly how to find him.

“ _ Fly me to the moon… _ ” He began softly, strumming the melody on his guitar.

There was a sniffle form under the bed and a wavering voice continued. “ _...let me play among the stars _ ."

Wilbur quietly sat down on the bed, smiling at the same old creaking noise it made because it sounded so much like his childhood. (It used to be his bed, after all). “ _ Let me see what spring is like on– _ ”

“ _ Jupiter and Mars! _ ” The reply was a bit more enthusiastic this time ‘round. Much more  _ Tommy. _

They sang the entire song together, Wilbur strumming on his guitar and sitting on the bed. Tommy eventually came out from underneath the bed when the final chords faded out softly. He sat next to Wil, both of their backs up against the wall, while only one of them had their legs dangling off the edge.

“Hey, Toms?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about going to stay the night at Niki’s tonight? Techno will take you over.” Wilbur asked, carelessly plucking some dissonant chords.

Niki had been coming around in her free time to spend time with Wilbur and Theseus. This had been going on for a few months now and she was aware of Phil’s absence, being just as mad as Wilbur was.

“What? But Dadza just got back!” Tommy protested, bright blue eyes boring into his brother’s skull.

Wil forced a laugh. Sometimes he wished his brother could understand that Phil didn’t care all that much. They literally  _ just _ had an argument and yet here he is, seemingly not bothered about it anymore. “He’ll be here for four days. You’ll have time to chat when you get back tomorrow, alright?”

Tommy didn’t look too convinced. The pouty lips were evidence of that.

“Niki will continue your sewing lessons.” He sing-songed, almost rolling his eyes when Tommy’s face lit up.

“Deal!”

As soon as Techno and Tommy were out of sight of the house, Wilbur, as calmly as possible, turned to face Phil.

“Phil, you know how Tommy is very hyperactive and loud? How he struggles with sitting still?” Wil spoke through his clenched jaw, trying his best not to raise his voice or shake from anger.

Phil’s heart momentarily broke when his son called him by his name and not ‘Dad’, but he didn’t let it distract him. Wilbur was  _ very _ mad and even though he could suspect why, he wasn’t sure why it was so important. “Of course I know! I don’t know why he does that. It’s probably for attention. He–”

“ _ Phil. _ ” Wilbur cut him off firmly. His tone indicated that this wasn’t just going to be a flippant conversation, but an all-out argument if they weren’t careful.

“What?”

“Phil, he has ADHD.” He nervously crossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair.

Phil’s brows pulled together for a second before his face relaxed again. He waved his hand nonchalantly as an easy smile plastered itself on his face. “Ah, I’m sure he doesn’t. If he did, I would know.”

“I–” Wilbur made some noises of exasperation and odd hand motions. He dragged a hand through his hair again and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The teen strode over to the desk in the living room and rummaged through the drawers, producing a package. He pulled out the papers and flailed them around, still making baffled noises.

Phil hesitantly grabbed the papers when they were shoved in his hands.

“I literally took him to get diagnosed!”

“Why?” The older man looked the pages over, skimming through the official diagnostic with a confused look on his face.

“ _ Because he has ADHD?? _ ”

“Really?”

Wilbur groaned and hit his head against the wall. He wanted to tear his hair out.

He didn’t fall asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this fic was inspired by @strawberiitea (especially in this chapter 'cause a lot of it was based off their hc's) and @clairedreems on tumblr, as well as supported by @phantom-clock and @emo-and-confused (for their singing hc) also on tumblr, so please go check them out! They're really awesome and this wouldn't be possible without their hc's/support :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!!!


End file.
